


Suffragium

by frozenCinders



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taigong Wang has a slight bit of trouble during the creation process of the Yashio'ori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffragium

"You know, you're surprisingly tense for the way you act. It's making the process more difficult than I had anticipated," Taigong Wang complained, subtly biting the inside of his cheek when Shuten Doji only slowly tilted his head. He knew the demon was trying his best to help, but if he didn't figure out how to relax soon they would have to travel back in time again to allow more time for the... machine to be built. Taigong Wang paused his thoughts for a brief moment as he decided on the name Yashio'ori for it. He brought his hand from Shuten Doji's shoulder to his own chin, determined to find a solution to their problem in as little time as possible.

He nearly grimaced when he realized there were only a few options. Incense, which didn't really seem up a demon's alley. Alcohol, which he knew Shuten Doji couldn't get enough of, but could have undesired consequences. A massage, though he wasn't sure anyone around both knew how to give a good massage and would be willing to perform it on the demon. Then there was the last option, which he figured would probably be the fastest and most efficient, since Taigong Wang would be performing it himself. He smiled, chuckling barely audibly, but he was sure the demon heard him.

"Perhaps we should try something to help you relax," he suggested, starting to slip Shuten Doji's armor off. He tilted his head further before correcting it and moving his hands up over the mystic's arms. He looked into his eyes, confused, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Amnesiac or not, you can't say you don't know what this is. Even if you don't have any experience on the matter, I'm sure it'll come to you as we go along."

"Why are you avoiding the word sex?" he bluntly asked, catching Taigong Wang off guard. He quickly caught himself and smiled, appearing amused.

"See, you do know what's happening here," he said, giving up at undressing the demon further, as he had stopped the mystic's hands when they traveled too far down. Taigong Wang settled for beginning to remove his own clothes. He found Shuten Doji's hands near him again and before he could tell him to wait, he felt his hair being let down. The demon set his holdings on the floor rather gently and placed his hands on the mystic's newly bared hips with equal care.

Taigong Wang tried once more to remove the rest of Shuten Doji's clothes, succeeding this time and moving from his kneeling position to bring his face lower, teasingly nuzzling a thigh. He brought his fingers to his mouth before trailing them down his own body as he engulfed the demon in his mouth. Taigong Wang noticed the way the other's eyes were focused on his hand far from his face and moaned around Shuten Doji to catch his attention. He sighed and ran a hand through the mystic's hair, eyes then shifting between his face and the steadily added fingers further down.

Shuten Doji found himself groaning when the mystic gave a surprised gasp as he forgot to be careful with his claws, accidentally scraping the back of his head and probably drawing blood which he couldn't see. Possibly as punishment, or drawn out of a trance, Taigong Wang removed himself from Shuten Doji and withdrew his hand, only to sit on his lap and allow the demon to enter him in one smooth motion. Taigong Wang, in no real hurry, started slowly riding the other, revelling in the soft grunts he earned. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, not opening them even as he swatted away the hand he felt creeping from his hip to his inner thigh.

"Let me touch you," Shuten Doji demanded, voice more even than Taigong Wang had expected.

"Now you're giving the orders?" The mystic would have chuckled, but the demon surprised him by flipping them over and increasing the pace. Taigong Wang's hands found themselves on Shuten Doji's shoulders as the latter continued with his previous attempt to please the mystic. Even he couldn't help the unsteady moans that escaped him as the demon had his way, moving too quickly for the mystic to speak. He heard his name whispered in his ear as they reached their limits, making more of a mess than Taigong Wang would have liked. He pushed Shuten Doji back up into a sitting position and fell back, taking another few seconds to catch his breath before he got back into the kneeling position he was in beforehand and attempted yet again to extract the demon's essence.

He figured if that didn't help enough, they would just have to do it again.


End file.
